


Mom

by amoama



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pseudo-Incest, their relationship is so fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Diego feels guilty about Mom.





	Mom

“Mom! Mom!” Diego calls. 

Mom halts and turns her head to Diego, just that fraction too stiff a movement. She blinks twice, computing, “Diego,” she says, her voice infused with love. Its fucked-up that he has nothing non-electronic to compare it too. How would that psychosadist Reginald Hargreeves know how to add love to Mom’s settings? 

Her hand rests on his cheek in her stilted approximation of affection, he leans into her hand like the starved animal he is. 

“Mom,” he says, “I’m so sorry.”

“For what, Diego?”

She blinks again, eyes glitching briefly. 

He finds he can’t keep the guilt in, “for killing you,” he admits, he folds himself into her arms, dry sobbing. She’s all he’s ever had.

She comforts him in a default sort of way. 

“You killed your mother,” she says, almost a question, like the information is just now filtering through, “but here I am.”

“Then who are you?” he asks her. He wants her to say she’s his mother, silly. And that he’s her boy, the man she made him. 

She smiles at him, “I’m what you need me to be, darling.”

It’s not enough, not nearly enough, but he can’t face that, so he chooses the most destructive, intuitive alternative: he leans forward, and kisses Mom.


End file.
